A Fortress of Crows
by M. Mondsichel
Summary: They had to know who her 'admirer' was. He, on the other hand, had to know who he was messing with. It was an unspoken rule that you don't get to hurt Yachi Hitoka in any way & expect to leave unscathed. Nope. Not on their watch. [Yachi x Karasuno 1st years] Crack!fic
1. Of Love Letters & Confessions

**Notes:** This was inspired by yaboykeiji's artwork which can be found in Tumblr. It'll just be a 3 part crack!fic that mainly focuses on Yachi and the 1st year club members. My baby girl is also my fan bicycle. I'm pretty much done with part 2 and half way done with 3. This is my first ever Haikyuu fic so please be gentle. If you have prompts/requests feel free to leave a comment.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! is owned by Furudate sensei. I am just shipper trash.

 **A Fortress of Crows**

 **Chapter 1: Of Love Letters & Confessions**

 **Written by:** M. Mondsichel

 **ハイキュー** **!**

Kiyoko was the first to know, at least with regard to the entire volleyball team. Her classmates found out during first period when somebody reacted, more like shrieked and cooed with delight, at seeing the pristine white envelope she had carelessly left on top of her desk.

Someone had managed to slip a love letter inside her foot locker.

 _I know you don't know me but I have always admired you._

 _Please meet me behind the school gym tomorrow, after class._

 _~ Natsuki Jun_

She was new to this kind of thing and sought the advice of the gorgeous senior whom she knew, received confessions monthly.

"What should I do Kiyoko senpai?" She groaned as they were folding a bunch of towels that would be later distributed to the members of Karasuno's volleyball team.

Kiyoko thought for a moment and replied "Do you have somebody that you like Yachi-san?"

The shorter manager turned red in the face and vigorously shook her head in denial.

"N...No!" but then paused. "I haven't really thought about liking someone... Never really had the chance to because of school and club activities..."

The older girl smiled warmly.

"Well then, you should probably hear what he has to say first before deciding on anything."

Yachi was scared to go meet the guy, she thinks his name sounded familiar but that was about it, she knew nothing of him. But her senpai was right, it was too soon to make a decision.

The guy might not be so bad and maybe she would finally be able to experience, first hand, the kind of high school romance that all her girl friends had been gushing about.

"You're right senpai, I should definitely face him instead of running away." Yachi says with conviction even if her voice betrayed her anxiety. "He deserves a proper reply!"

With newly found determination, Yachi pumps her tiny fist into the air but her little celebration was interrupted when Tanaka suddenly appeared.

"WHA? DID I HEAR RIGHT?! DID SOMEONE CONFESS TO OUR CUTE LITTLE MANAGER?!" The bald boy all but shouted, making Kiyoko Shimizu glare at him and Yachi Hitoka blush from embarrassment.

"NO WAY!" Nishinoya joined in, completely ignoring the mood. Shimizu sighed, already knowing full well the ruckus that the entire team would make at their new found discovery.

"What's this all about?" Daichi asked as he entered the gymnasium and, to Yachi's dismay and horror, was followed by the rest of the club members.

"Ughh... Ahh... Um..." Yachi stammered, too mortified to form coherent sentences. At the moment, all she wanted was to get swallowed by the very ground she stood on and die.

"Don't be ashamed!" Tanaka patted her on the back a little bit harder than he anticipated, making the obviously smaller girl stumble forward. "You should be proud that someone confessed to you!" He laughed teasingly.

The rest of the team members had different reactions to the news, except Tsukishima Kei who remained unfazed.

"Nooooooooo!"

"Ya-Ya-Yachi-san!"

"Someone what? Wait what?!"

"Who was it?"

Yachi Hitoka didn't want to disclose the identity of her admirer in fear of what the volleyball team might do to the poor guy. She wanted to get out of the gym but they all crowded around her, demanding to know who he was. She felt like a gazelle surrounded by hungry lions, so in fear for her life, she managed to squeak his name out.

"Ah, I think he's from my class!" Kageyama announced after giving it some thought. He heard the name everyday during roll calls but paid no mind since he hadn't particularly warmed up to most of his classmates.

He was sure it was the misfit looking guy with an earring on his left ear. He would sometimes hear the girls from his class gossip about him since they thought that he was such a hottie.

Everybody's attention was on him as if prompting him to speak some more. But being the overly dense person that he was, he didn't get the message. It wasn't until Hinata started pestering him on what kind of person this Natsuki Jun was that he continued.

"I don't know, I haven't really talked to him. He's always surrounded by girls and I'm pretty sure he flirts with them too." Kageyama said with a frown. Come to think of it, there was something about the guy that he didn't like. He sort of reminded him of Oikawa senpai albeit an extremely bad version him. Having that kind of guy confess to their second manager disturbed him. It just didn't feel right.

"IS HE A PLAYBOY?!"

"THAT WON'T DO!"

"I WON'T LET HIM NEAR YACHI-SAN!"

"TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND HIM SO I CAN KILL THAT PUNK!"

"ENOUGH!" Daichi roared. Things were getting out of hand and they still had to practice. As much as he would like to find out more about the first year, he knew that it wasn't the time for that. Maybe they could continue their discussion after practice.

"Come on guys." Sugawara said, pushing Hinata and Nishinoya towards the middle of the court, trying his best to encourage the rest of the team to start warming up.

Yachi had wanted to cry. She knew this wasn't going to be the end of it.

Shimizu knew that as well and offered the girl a sympathetic smile.

 **つづく**


	2. Shattering the Illusion

**Notes:** Sorry for the late update since I've been pretty much swamped with school work and didn't have time to edit this until today. Part 3 is semi-finished so maybe I'll end this story in a week or so. I've just been having difficulty with the flow of the last installment to this story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu! though I do own some of their official merchandise. All credit goes to the wonderful Furudate sensei.

 **A Fortress of Crows**

 **Chapter 2: Shattering the Illusion**

 **Written by:** M. Mondsichel

 **ハイキュー** **!**

Hinata woke up a bit earlier than usual, wanting to get to school as soon as possible, in order to spy on Natsuki during the football club's morning practice. He had been unable to sleep properly yesterday night as thoughts of the impending confession plagued his mind. He quickly ate his breakfast and got ready to leave, the anticipation of meeting Yachi's admirer making him restless.

He let his mind wander as he pedaled through the countryside.

After club practice yesterday, all of the first years, including Nishinoya senpai and Tanaka senpai, had huddled together in the locker room to talk about the recent turn of events. Kageyama fed them some bits of intel about the guy who had his eyes set on Yachi and they greedily listened, including Tsukishima who tried to act as uninterested as possible. The tallest club member didn't bother putting his headphones on, a clear indication that he was just as curious as the rest of them were.

From what little their genius setter observed, the guy seemed pretty ordinary. He had below average grades and is currently a member of the football club although he was not a starting member. He's a known flirt and often spent break time with his friends, from other sections, during lunch.

Physically, the guy seemed average looking. Although, he did stand out with his bleached hair and pierced ear. Kageyama also noted that the guy would oddly, always smell faintly of cigarettes.

He didn't sound too bad, except for the flirting part, and as long as he was serious about Yachi Hitoka, they had no qualms about giving the guy their blessings, except Yamaguchi who was not at all pleased.

Based from the information they gathered, he seemed pretty harmless, so the guys left it at that and started to change back into their school uniforms. Kageyama remained on his spot on the floor, contemplating as to why he felt that something wasn't right. His eyes widened, finally being able to figure it out.

There had been numerous rumors surrounding the full-backer.

Natsuki Jun had been caught, on several occasions, fooling around with different girls in the football club's locker room and was close to getting a month long suspension.

As soon as he mentioned this to everyone, they froze. Even the third years and the rest of the second years, who were eaves dropping in on their conversation, felt their blood run cold, silently vowing to protect their pure manager at all cost.

Hinata had wanted to run towards Yachi and tell her all about it but was stopped by Sugawara senpai. The older club member had pointed out that they weren't sure if it was true and that they shouldn't jump into any conclusions just yet.

In the end, they all agreed to see, and possibly test, for themselves, if he was worthy of someone as sweet as Yachi Hitoka. And maybe even try to meddle, in their own discreet way, if they deemed him unfit to even talk to her.

Hinata's little flashback stopped once he reached his destination. He parked his bicycle at his usual spot and chained it in place. Once he was satisfied, he madly made his way towards the football field where he knew morning practice was being held.

Unfortunately, he manages to crash into Kageyama along the way.

"STUPID HINATA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" The tall setter growled out, clearly annoyed at having fallen to the ground due to the sudden impact. The middle blocker lacked height, but he was incredibly strong.

Instead of coming up with a less than witty comeback, Hinata surprised Kageyama with a question.

"Why are you here so early?"

Both were now standing and dusting off the dirt on their uniforms.

"Reconnaissance."

"Reco what?"

The setter didn't even bother to reply. Instead, he began to briskly walk away from the little sun. Hinata in tow, finally putting two and two together.

"You're worried about Yachi-san!" The middle blocker announced, bouncing with joy at his discovery.

"Shut up!" Kageyama glared at him, idly wondering why the little giant was fussing over such an obvious thing. Everybody cared for Yachi Hitoka. It was that simple. Also, he had a soft spot for her as she was kind enough to tutor him from time to time.

Spotting Natsuki Jun had been relatively easy. The bleached hair, that was tied into a short ponytail, and his piercing on his left ear had been a dead giveaway. Morning practice had just concluded and while the rest headed towards the shower area, some had stayed on the field, sitting lazily on one of the benches nearest to the goal.

"So? Where is he?" Hinata couldn't contain himself as he moved to get a better view and look at the football club. They were further down the side of the field, not wanting to divulge their presence. Kageyama clicked his tongue in irritation before pointing the guy out.

"WOAH! He looks…" Hinata trailed off, not knowing how to describe said person. Smug? Cocky? Hinata shook his head. No that wasn't it. There was another, more appropriate and suitable, adjective to describe the young man.

Someone, a girl, rushed to Natsuki's side, offering him a towel and a bottle of water. He accepted all of it with a flirtatious smile, even going so far as to brushing his thumb against her lower lip. He stood closely in front of her.

Several of the football club members rolled their eyes while the monster quick attack duo glared at him from a distance, clearly irritated that he was being rather intimate with someone else even after sending a love letter to Yachi.

The full-backer, completely unaware that they were watching, proceeded to wrap an arm around the female's waist, pulling her closer to his sweaty self. Kageyama and Hinata tensed, they knew, without a doubt, that the guy wasn't serious about their cute little manager at all. Not when he was being blatantly affectionate to someone else, and in such a public area to boot.

Natsuki lowered his head and captured the girl's lips with his, effectively triggering something inside the little ray of sunshine and the former 'King of the Court'.

"Kageyama, don't stop me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, dumbass." The setter replied as he gritted his teeth, and hands balled into fists.

Hinata leapt from his spot near the side of the field and sprinted towards the unsuspecting target with mild ease.

"Natsuki!" Hinata called out, stopping right in front of the couple. The girl wrapped in the football player's arms flinched and moved away in surprise while the people present watched as the scene unfolded in front of them.

The football player, who was just a couple of centimeters taller than the volleyball player, gave an annoyed huff at the interruption. He stared at Hinata with poorly hidden disinterest, knowing full well on who the guy was. How couldn't he? When the school's volleyball team rose to fame after defeating Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa.

"How may I help you Hinata-san?" He asked already knowing full well why he was being confronted.

Trying to keep his fast beating heart in check, Hinata licked his lips anxiously but not once did he take his eyes away from Natsuki's smirking face.

In a deadpan voice unbecoming of the shorter teenager, he warned him "Stay away from Yachi." His stare was intense, not giving a damn about the growing number of spectators. Natsuki looked at him and smiled.

"No."

This made Hinata's blood boil.

"Leave Yachi Hitoka alone." The middle blocker repeated. The brown in his eyes widening as his pupils constricted. He gave the football player the same look he gave Ushijima when he insulted Karasuno by calling them concrete.

"What I do with your manager is none of your business." Natsuki replied, not wanting to back down even if his gut was telling him to. He probably should stop angering the guy with the unruly orange hair but his pride would not allow it.

Hinata took a step towards him, his expression unchanging. Everybody waited in anticipation on what the volleyball player would do. All had been expecting this to turn into a brawl but Hinata stopped an arms length away.

"It _IS_ my business." He said coldly.

"What if I don't want to stay away from her? What are you going to do about it huh?" The guy with the bleached hair goaded, confident that no harm would come to him.

Kageyama stepped in before Hinata could even reply. A scowl evident on his tanned face.

"You'll see." The setter threatened with a wide grin that showed his perfect teeth.

Natsuki glared at the two of them as hard as he could. Dangerous sparks started to fly as the tension increased tenfold.

One of the remaining football club members stood from the bench and got in between the trio.

"Stop it you guys!" He warned albeit nervously. He hoped that if a fight did ensue, he wouldn't get punched.

The black haired setter snorted and turned to leave, Hinata following him soon after.

 **つづく**


End file.
